Redeemable Wigs
Redeemable Wigs are wigs that you can redeem at the Hair Salon. You can redeem a hair coupon and some hair products to permanently make the hair a style at the Hair Salon, meaning you can edit the colours and add highlights etc. After you buy a redeemable wig, you will have the choice to move it to your wardrobe or redeem wig. If you choose to move it to your wardrobe, you are allowed to keep the item as a normal hairstyle and wear it simply the same colour it naturally is as default, but if you choose to redeem the wig, the item itself will be destroyed and added to the Hair Salon as a style. List Of Redeemable Wigs *Adia Hair Coupon *Alpel Hair Coupon *Anu Hair Coupon *Asa Hair Coupon *Aspire Hair Coupon *Axis Hair Coupon *Bale Hair Coupon *Bamm Hair Coupon *Belate Hair Coupon *Bounce Hair Coupon *Bound Hair Coupon *Bowl Hair Coupon *Bulle Hair Coupon *Change Hair Coupon *Chant Hair Coupon *Cina Hair Coupon *Citi Hair Coupon *Coa Hair Coupon *Core Hair Coupon *Dear Hair Coupon *Decadent Strawberry Blondie Cake *Defen Hair Coupon *Delish Autumn Shampoo *Delish Awaken Hair Pomade *Delish Chance Sea Salt Spray *Delish Decked Out Wig *Delish Freedom Styling Mist *Delish Inspire Hairwax *Delish Ion Hair Mousse *Delish Masq Dreads *Delish Mocha Hairspray *Delish Naive Wig *Delish Noel Brush *Delish Nostalgic Hair Gel *Delish Pi Gel *Delish Revive Hair Wax *Delish Statement Hairclip *Delish Steam Mini Straightener *Delish Summer Volumizing Shampoo *Delish Tea Loose Strands *Delish Warmth Sea Salt Spray *Delish Yule Wax *Dew Hair Coupon *Dollie Hair Coupon *Dosse Hair Coupon *Dous Hair Coupon *Drive Hair Coupon *Eclipse Hair Coupon *Ensew Hair Coupon *Eternal Hair Coupon *Fish Hair Coupon *Fisher Hair Coupon *Flare Hair Coupon *Fling Hair Coupon *Floti Hair Coupon *Flout Hair Coupon *Fre Hair Coupon *Gale Hair Coupon *Gin Hair Coupon *Gravity Hair Coupon *Haize Hair Coupon *Hazed (beardless) Hair Coupon *Hazed Hair Coupon *Huli Hair Coupon *Inu Hair Coupon *Jaid Hair Coupon *Jamm Hair Coupon *Jewel Hair Coupon *Justice Hair Coupon *Lai Hair Coupon *Lairme Hair Coupon *Laiu Hair Coupon *Lavish Hair Coupon *Lilly Hair Coupon *Limited Edition Delish Moros Wax *Limited Edition Delish New Hairproduct *Limited Edition Delish Raven Hairspray *Limited Edition Delish Year Hair Product *Lite Hair Coupon *Lore Hair Coupon *Mend (beardless) Hair Coupon *Mend Hair Coupon *Mirore Hair Coupon *Mix Hair Coupon *Moment Hair Coupon *Monde Hair Coupon *Nib Hair Coupon *Niche Hair Coupon *Nosh Hair Coupon *Oke Hair Coupon *Opin Hair Coupon *Oshi Hair Coupon *Ozar Hair Coupon *Pacific Hair Coupon *Para Hair Coupon *Perish Hair Coupon *Pieced Hair Coupon *Pime Hair Coupon *Pitta Hair Coupon *Platone Hair Coupon *Proff Hair Coupon *QT Hair Coupon *Quell Hair Coupon *Rahym Hair Coupon *Ramell Hair Coupon *Rem Hair Coupon *Renew Hair Coupon *Renle Hair Coupon *Rest Hair Coupon *Revca Hair Coupon *Rinee Hair Coupon *Rush Hair Coupon *Rushel Hair Coupon *Sassi Hair Coupon *Senn Hair Coupon *Shimmer Hair Coupon *Shof Hair Coupon *Slann Hair Coupon *Slate (beardless) Hair Coupon *Slate Hair Coupon *Slight Hair Coupon *Spiced Hair Coupon *Swarm Hair Coupon *Sway Hair Coupon *Sweet Hair Coupon *Tal Hair Coupon *Talc Hair Coupon *Teai Hair Coupon *Terse Hair Coupon *Tiera Hair Coupon *Tilla Hair Coupon *Tilp Hair Coupon *Tose Hair Coupon *Tula Hair Coupon *Tune Hair Coupon *Twil Hair Coupon *Updo Hair Coupon *Vali Hair Coupon *Venial Hair Coupon *Vim Hair Coupon *Viv Blustery Styling Wand *Viv Muggy Hair Wax *Viv Overcast Bobby Pins *Viv Permafrost Hair Wax *Viv Snow Day Hair Wax *Viv Warm Front Emergency Hair Spray *Vow Hair Coupon *Wade Hair Coupon *Way Hair Coupon *Well Defined Ringlet *Wen (beardless) Hair Coupon *Wen Hair Coupon *Whip Hair Coupon *Wisp Hair Coupon *Xolif Hair Coupon *Zeal Hair Coupon Category:Terminology